


Tales of the Thief and the Detective

by deliciousblues



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is So Done, Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Alright you know what, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Because I DO WHAT I WANT, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Detective!Adrien, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I also just love Carmen Sandiago and Devineaux saying 'La Femme Rouge!' so I stole it ;), I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, Mari is so fucking lucky i cry, Marichat, POV Alternating, Pining, Plot, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow Burn, Tis a mess, What Have I Done, adrien is a new elite detective assigned to his first real case, adrien is obsessed, adrienette - Freeform, also, art thief!mari, fuck it, hacker!alya, have fun I guess, hot mess ladybug, i made it for myself, i was upset with the lack of criminal AUs, i'll update the tags i swear, idk we'll see were the plot goes ;"), its amazing that she hasn't been caught, ladrien, ladybug is clumsy unlike mari, let's do this, little does he know she's the infamous ladybug he trying to get, little does she know that he's the handsome detective trying to take her down, love square, mari is an art major, mari is just having the time of her life, mari is the cute barista he's in love with, oh yeah there will be tons of ships in here from the show, shes such an art history nerd, sidekick!nino, so I made my own, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousblues/pseuds/deliciousblues
Summary: Marinette is a high-class art thief in Paris who can hack any security system. Adrien is a detective whose mission for the past two years has been to uncover the infamous masked criminal known as Ladybug. In the day time, Adrien is falling for the cute barista at his new favorite coffee shop. At night, Ladybug has eyes only for the masked detective calling himself Chat Noir that has yet to catch her. It's a disaster in the making. Will love pull through for these two oblivious idiots in the end?! Even the author doesn't know.Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the line from Carmen Sandiago. All credit to their respective creators.





	1. La Femme Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just really like Miraculous and the love square, so I'm just sharing my love :'). I don't really have a plan for this fic yet, but I have lots of ideas and I'm really into the concept. We'll just see where this goes. Warning, this will probably be super self indulgent. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the line from Carmen Sandiago. All credit to their respective creators.

 Marinette Dupain-Chang dropped onto the dark floor of the Louvre as smooth as an acrobat. "Hacker voice, I'm in," she said. 

"Mari, how many times have I told you that saying 'hacker voice' does  _not_ sound cool," Alya said with a strained voice through the transceiver. "God, I'm so tired of dealing with you and your bullshit." 

Marinette just smiled to herself as she stood. Alya was _always_ saying that. She looked up to the open window and around at all the simply gorgeous pieces of art as a feeling of excitement coursed through her body. "Can you believe it Alya??!! Can you BELIEVE IT!! I'm actually stealing from the Louvre. The LOUVRE!!" she exclaimed. "I've waited so long for this moment and... _ahh_  it's just so beautiful!"

"...Yeah, fangirling later, stealing now. We're on a schedule, Mari. Let's go let's go let's go!" Alya clapped her hands right next to the mic creating the worst sound to ever grace Marinette's ears.

"Alya you're going to fucking kill me if you do that again."

"Then GO." 

"Fine fine stealing time." Marinette held her bag tight as she waded like a graceful dancer through trip wires and lasers as she neared closer to her prize: the Mona Lisa. "I've never stolen anything this big before," she muttered, "how much longer til the security guard comes around?" 

"About 3 minutes, hurry up!"

"Alright, don't worry girl I got this." She stopped in front of the wooden bar just before the famed painting. "Such an iconic painting," Marinette sighed in longing. "Did you know that the woman in the painting isn't actually named Mona Lisa? Her name is actually Lisa Gherardini, and Mona Lisa actually means 'My Lady Lisa'. Did you know that her lack of eyebrows is actually a huge debate in the art world? Did you know that many men have died from loving her? In fact, Napoleon Bonaparte himself had her hanging in his room at the Tuileries Palace for four years!! He was OBSESSED. Just like I am. Did you kno—"

"ALRIGHT MARI LET'S GO," Alya yelled. "You're falling into your bad habit again! You're going to get almost caught—AGAIN.

Marinette smirked, but she knew Alya was right. Though it would be nice to see that Chat Noir agai— NO. Focus, I have to focus, Marinette thought. With that determined mindset, she began to do what she does best: crack a security system. The Mona Lisa was one of the most priceless paintings in the whole world with bullet proof glass and climate control, but Marinette, you see,  _really_ liked stealing. No security system in the whole world was too tough for her to crack. 

As she finished and pulled the tiny painting from its frame, she heard the familiar stride of a familiar individual. He's here. Marinette turned around to face the man clothed in a black catsuit. Chat Noir. Her ~~crush~~ rival. She was obsessed with him, in a totally non-romantic way. Of course. 

***

Adrien Agreste stood in the shadows across the room staring at her. She was bent over the Mona Lisa as she removed it trap by trap. Ladybug was the object of his obsession. His rival. He was trying to catch her, and she was trying to elude him. So far, she was winning. By  _two_ years, and it was so _frustrating._ Adrien was determined to catch her, no matter what. 

"Dude, I can't believe Ladybug's actually going for artwork this big!" Nino exclaimed in Adrien's ear. "She's getting to bold. You gotta stop her this time."

"It's not like I haven't tried, Nino." Adrien sighed. "It's just that she's, unfortunately, one of the most talented thieves in all of Eurasia. This time, though, I _can't_ fail. She's got the Mona Lisa in hand. THE Mona Lisa."

"Then stop her already dude. Geez, where would you be without me, you dramatic bitch?" 

 Adrien smiled, "I would have never made it this far, that's where I'd be." Clenching his fist in determination, he said, "Let's end this."

He slowly walked forward knowing that she would hear him no matter what approach he took. Ladybug had just pulled the painting from the frame and was putting it in a holder when she stopped. She had heard him. Ladybug slowly turned. She casually leaned onto one foot and smirked at him, as if she was happy he came. How _dare_ she. 

"I see you've gotten bolder, Ladybug. This is a huge move on your part." 

"And you've been essentially non-existent in the search for me the past three months, Chat Noir."

 _Damn_ , she noticed? Adrien had tried to make it appear that all was normal from the detectives in the search for Ladybug, but it had apparently failed. Oh well, the project he worked on those three months would be well worth it anyway. This project, you see, may lead to the exposure of Ladybug's true identity. 

"What of it, Ladybug?" was all he replied with. "I'm a busy man, and I have other, more _important_ cases to deal with than yours."

Ladybug held her chin in fake contemplation and stared up at the ceiling, as if to mock him, and said "No, no I don't think you do." She smirked, "I'd bet I'm your most important case, huh? You'll never catch me, though, Chat Noir. I've beaten you countless times in the past, and this time will be no different."

Adrien almost couldn't help smirking. He changed his mind. Catching her right now wasn't the most important thing on his mind, anymore. Soon, very soon, he would know her true identity and finally have some peace. Of course, he would still try to catch her. He always did.

Ladybug, however, grabbed her bag and the painting holder, and she threw her ladybug-themed grappling hook to the open window on the ceiling faster than his eye could see. She flew through the ceiling and began to run along the roof.

Adrien soon was following in her footsteps using his high-tech baton to catapult himself through the ceiling. Landing on the roof, he began to sprint while shouting, "La Femme Rouge!" as he chased her. The Red Lady. It fit her. The ladybug suit she wore was her icon, her symbol. No one knew, however, why she chose a ladybug as her ensemble. The motive behind her choice was shrouded in mystery, but he did know that it was easy to run in because _man_ she was fast. 

He chased across rooftop after rooftop in the full moon's light shouting "La Femme Rouge!" as he went. Ladybug finally stopped on one particular rooftop, seemingly from exhaustion, and Adrien thought he finally had her. 

As luck would have it, however, she turned around and waved at him with a cheeky smile before leaping off the building into the night. 

Adrien sprinted to the edge of the building and looked below. No sign of her. He searched the streets and rooftops for her for about an hour before deciding that she was truly gone for the night.

Adrien sighed as he went back to the rooftop she flew off of, "This will be hard to explain to my boss. I guess ladybugs really are lucky." He gave a wistful smiled, "Perhaps that's why she chose that persona."

Adrien decided then to sit on the roof and just stare at the moon to relax himself, but before he sat down he noticed a small glimmering object on the roof. Adrien bent down and picked up the small object which he saw was an earring. He smirked. Oh ladybug, you messed up again. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As of right now, updates will be sporadic. I'm invested in this fic, so I'll try to update soon!


	2. Le Café Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some awkward café fluff and preparation for ANGST.

Adrien twirled Ladybug’s earring in his hand as he walked to his favorite café. “ _God_ , this is the fifth time she left evidence behind at a crime scene.” He sighed, “At this rate, I won’t even need to put my brilliant three month plan into action. And that just _won’t_ do.”

Adrien had spent too much time and effort puts all the pieces together to create his master plan, and he was _not_ going to let all that preparation go to waste. “I guess I still have to try and follow this evidence or whatever,” he muttered under his breath.

His mind emptied of all its thoughts as soon as he saw the cafe in view. _Ah,_ Le Café Rouge, Adrien’s favorite coffee shop. It had an unfortunate name, but he couldn’t help but love it. The tiny little hole in the wall had flowers blooming all across the window sills. The door was always open, and even walking from far away the aroma of fresh baked bread and coffee could be smelled. Adrien discovered the place on a day like this one several months ago: contemplating the Ladybug case. On that day, he had smelled the same aroma he smelled today and discovered something that brought peace and happiness into his soul.

So, as he walked into the café, he once again felt that same peace and happiness as he saw her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She stood behind the counter wearing her absolutely _adorable_ apron as always, and today she wore a pink dress with her hair tied with pink ribbon in a bun to match it and _man_ Adrien could just scream. The café was practically empty with all the colorful tables and couches having only scattered people. _Yes!_ Adrien couldn’t have been more lucky. He would have plenty of time to spend with _her!_ He was positive his face was bright red as he stumbled to the counter, but there was no helping it. 

Marinette was fiddling with what looked to be some homework, but when she saw Adrien approaching her face lit up. “Well, if it isn’t Mr. Detective-Works-A-Lot. What will it be today? Your usual?” she smirked at him with a hand on her hip.

Adrien sighed in sadness as he took a seat at the counter, “Yes, just the usual.” Every time. _Every_ _time_. Adrien would walk into the café, and Marinette would _always_ be like this. 

Marinette began to prepare his order as Adrien tried to control his blush. It had been months since he had met her, and Adrien only ever talked with her about his order and about their day. And he was _upset_ about it. He loved the way she would smile to herself whenever she would prepare orders. He loved her dedication to be kind to each customer along with her dedication to her education, as she always seemed to be working on homework. He loved how she interacted with her fellow baristas, always laughing and speaking softly. And perhaps most importantly, he loved the way her eyes light up every time he walks into the café. 

Adrien could tell from all these mannerisms that she was an incredibly kind and joyful person that would be easy to form a relationship with, but for some reason, he couldn’t find a reason to get closer to her. 

“Here you go, your usual!” Marinette set down the coffee with a smile as she walked back to talk to the other baristas. One of them, a girl with long black hair and purple accents, apparently cracked a joke as the group began to laugh. In that moment, Adrien watched Marinette’s face as she laughed and listened to the crisp sound of it. Both were the most beautiful things he’d ever experienced. 

Adrien sighed, alright. _Alright_ . He began to take deep breaths. He was going to do it. He was going to _do_ it. He’d ask her out on a date. He’d do it. _Ahhhh oh my god._

Marinette finished talking with the baristas and came back to her spot back at the counter to continue her homework. Adrien took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Hey! Uh...Hey, Marinette!”

Marinette glanced up with a confused look at his stutter, “Yes?”

 _No turning back now._ “Um, I was wondering...would you, would you maybe want to go out with me some time?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “‘Go out?’”

“Uhh, ya’know, like a date?” Adrien could die from awkwardness.

Marinette’s face contorted with questions seemingly streaming across her face, but then her face softened and she replied, “Sure! It would be fun to hang out. What did you have in mind?”

 _Shit._ Adrien didn’t think he would actually get this far. He had _no_ plan. “Uh, hmm. I’ll think about it! I’ll let you know what I think of…” Adrien stopped as he tried to think of how to contact her, “Um, should I just come back and tell you here or…?” 

Marinette laughed again, that beautiful crystal-clear sound. “I can just give you my number, silly! But if you _really_ want to, you can come here to tell me.” Marinette’s eyes squinted, “You already come here almost everyday though anyway.”

Adrien laughed nervously, ignoring her suspicious eyes, “Yeah, you’re right. So, uh, what’s your number?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow again, “You don’t have anything to write it down on or with.”

“...Indeed.”

“Just let me put it in your phone.”

“Ok.”

Marinette took his phone and typed her number in and handed it back, and Adrien finally noticed the time. _Fuck._ He needed to meet Nino almost 15 minutes ago. 

“Uh unfortunately I gotta go... like right now...so I’ll see you soon, I guess?” 

Marinette smiled, “Sure, see you soon.”

“Great,” Adrien gathered his stuff together preparing to leave as he felt a small wave of relief. He did it. He met the girl of his dreams, asked her out on a date, and she said yes. Nothing could mess this up, not even his hectic job. Not even Ladybug. Adrien smiled. “Goodbye, Marinette.”

“Goodbye, Adrien.”

***

As Mr. Detective walked out of the café door, Marinette felt her smile fade. She sighed. Adrien was a _really_ nice guy, but she wasn’t interested. She met him months ago when he’d first walked into the café. He seemed pretty nice, and he told her about working as a detective, though, of course, Mr. Busy would never actually tell her about any of his cases. It was whatever, though. She got to tell him about her life in college and just the general ‘How was your day?’ bullshit, so they had a decent relationship. 

Marinette had always known that Adrien had a crush on her as it was written all over his face every time he saw her, but she never actually thought he would act on it. She was about to say no when a thought had popped into her head. She could _use_ him. Marinette could use his crush on her in order to get closer to the detective agency he worked for. Yes yes, she knew it was terrible to use such a nice guy for her own personal benefit, but hey, it’s what you have to do in a job like this. _Especially_ after her last huge heist. 

Marinette felt Alya approach her, and she could just _feel_ the confusion radiating from her. “Sooo,” Marinette turned around to face Alya who had her hands on her hips, “Do you mind explaining to me your sudden interest in a _detective_ and your apparent loss of interest in a certain cat?

Marinette laughed, “Oh who are you kidding, Alya. No way am I in love with Adrien.”

“Oh, excuse me, it’s _Adrien_ , hmmm?”

Marinette play-punched Alya’s arm, “C’mon girl you know I would never stop loving Chat Noir. You see,” Marinette leaned in to whisper, “I have a plan, actually.”

“Oh I _bet_ you do, Mari, but I have a strong feeling that it's going to end horribly and _both_ of us will be in major shit.”

Marinette shrugged, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to be careful then, huh?”

Alya just shook her head, “We’re dead.”

“Oh come on, it'll be fine!”

~~~

Later that day as Marinette and Alya were leaving to go back to their shared apartment, Marinette saw out of the corner of her eye a poster of herself as Ladybug reading:

 

**“Infamous Bug Escapes Again!**

 

**Number of Fans of the Masked**

**Criminal Continue to Increase!”**

 

She studied the picture of herself on the poster. It was an action shot of her swinging through the air. Marinette sighed and looked away. The poster only made her feel sadness.

***

Adrien found Nino in their usual meeting room in the agency. He looked impatient and annoyed as Adrien walked in about 25 minutes late.

“Dude, you gotta stop doing this to me. We got stuff to do.”

“I know, man, I know. I’ll get better.” For the time being, Adrien pushed Marinette out of his head. He could freak out about their date later. Right now, there was work to be done.

“Alright,” Adrien said pulling out the earring and a huge file, “It’s time to put the three-month plan into action.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient with me! The past couple weeks of my life have just been insane, but things have finally calmed down and I'm developing a more regular schedule for posting new chapters. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story! :)


End file.
